<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frosted Kisses by karlslanterns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891751">Frosted Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlslanterns/pseuds/karlslanterns'>karlslanterns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, DNF, Dream teasing george by not kissing him, Fluff, IDK WHAT TO PUT, M/M, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, Teasing, dreamnotfound, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:28:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlslanterns/pseuds/karlslanterns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a simple snowball fight, Dream teases George by not kissing him every time they lean in for one. George hates it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Frosted Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This sucks actually but this is for END3RBUG</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iridescent snowflakes gently fell onto the ground, floating gracefully from the sky. The snow was freezing, yet so soft and comforting. Icey flakes hung off of the roofs reflecting the hazy sun that hid behind the fluffy clouds. George could see his breath in the air. He smiled contently, he loved the winter time.</p><p>He was bundled up in a few layers; a scarf wrapped around his neck over his sweatshirt, a beanie over his messy black hair, and fuzzy boots on his feet.</p><p>His admiration of the frosted land was quickly interrupted, feeling the crash of a snowball against his leg. He huffed angrily, pivoting in his heels to face a boy with a cheeky grin plastered on his face. </p><p>"You fucked up," George challenged with a glare. He bent down to roll a ball of snow in his palms, and Dream made a run for it. George made himself a small pile of compacted ice, ready to chuck at Dream at any given moment.</p><p>A snowball flew past his face, barely missing him. George threw a few in Dream's direction. Dream let out a grunt, signaling that George had hit him. George snickered, the smirk on his lips growing. </p><p>"Ow!" Dream whimpered, throwing a snowball back at him. To Dream's surprise, the snowball hit George square in the face. George rubbed the spot, a frown taking over his face.</p><p>"You prick!" George threw the snowball into Dream's back. Dream rushed to George's aid to make sure he was alright, but ended up being shoved into the snow. </p><p>Dream was quick to latch on to George's forearm and pull him down on top of him. His grin shined brightly on his face, convinced he was doing the right thing.</p><p>George pursed his lips in a childish pout. He used his hand to sugar a bit of snow over Dream's face in hopes to get his stupid smile to disappear. It didn't work, of course.</p><p>George did the only thing he could think of, shove a pile of snow on to his face instead. "Shut up," he scolded.</p><p>In a quick movement, suddenly the cold ground was soaking through George's back. The snow that was on Dream's face was dusted all over George. George tensed in embarrassment, looking at the boy who held the same sly grin on his face. His cheeks, nose, and ears beamed a red tint. George wasn't sure if it was blush or from the cold, but either way he was so pretty.</p><p>"Get off me!" George protested, pushing at Dream's chest in attempt to move him away. Dream cocked a brow, amused by George.</p><p>He leaned in, letting their noses touch each other. George could feel Dream's hot breath on his face, sending electricity down his spine and a pink colour dust his already bright cheeks. </p><p>Dream had no intention of connecting their lips though. He chuckled to himself, knowing exactly what he was doing to George. </p><p>"Get off or kiss me," George whispered against Dream's lips. Dream nodded, sitting up. He sat lightly on George's waist. The arrogant smile never dropped from his face. George balled snow in his fist and tossed it at him.</p><p>"Okay, I'll get off then." Dream rolled off of George, snickering. George's jaw dropped a bit, his frustration getting the best of him. "You want to be kissed?"</p><p>"Yes. I do." He sat up in the snow and looked up at Dream. He folded his arms over his chest. "Please."</p><p>"No." He just smiled brightly like an innocent angel. It was unbearable. George threw another fistful of snow at him, barely hitting him in the shoulder.</p><p>"Fuck you," he glowered. </p><p>He was on the ground again, staring back up at those irritable green eyes that started down at him lovingly. Dream leaned down, letting his forehead rest against the shorter boys. George's could barley breathe, the butterflies in his stomach gathered up quickly. He knew Dream was enjoying this, and there was no way out of it now. </p><p>Dream's lips grazed George's gently. George went in to finally connect them, but Dream was quick to pull away.</p><p>George groaned. "Dream, you are the worst."</p><p>Dream tilted his head with a questioning look. "I'm not doing anything."</p><p>"Like hell you're not." George spat sourly, rolling his eyes with impatience. He tossed some more snow into Dream's face, causing him to retract his head trying to dodge it. </p><p>That only resulted in that smirk on Dream’s face to grow more sinister. George’s heart dropped, realizing what he was in for. Dream ran his hand down George's face, caressing it with his thumb gently. He began to lean in again, his eyes fluttering shut. George's worries faded away as his eyes shut too. But Dream's lips never made it to George's.</p><p>Dream's thumb rested on George's lips, separating their mouths from connecting. George's eyes jumped open, an agitated expression wiping over him. George shoved Dream's hand away. He knew what Dream was doing, it wasn't funny.</p><p>He grabbed both sides of Dream's face, attempting to drag him down enough to kiss him. The male was stronger that him though, so the plan failed quickly.</p><p>"Get off. I'm cold. Go away," George grumbled. Dream removed himself off of George. "Stop smiling like that," he mumbled after standing up. He walked ahead into the cozy warmth of their small house. It was safe in there.</p><p>George dropped his snow gear at the front door, making no effort to put it away correctly. </p><p>"Why won't you kiss me, Dream," he groaned sharply. </p><p>Dream chuckled lightheartedly. "You're cute when you're angry and flustered." </p><p>George flipped him off and retreated to their bedroom to change. </p><p>He returned to Dream sitting on the couch with Netflix loaded up on the screen. George found his spot nuzzled up to Dream, squeezing under the blanket his boyfriend had found. Dream selected their favorite movie. It played quietly through the speakers, creating a relaxing atmosphere that mixed with the crackling of their fireplace and the setting sun outside.</p><p>George’s head rested comfortably in Dream’s shoulder, a place he claimed as his own. But that was interrupted halfway into the movie when Dream moved, turning towards George. His hand slid under George’s chin and drew their faces close. George felt butterflies gather in his stomach and closed his eyes. Finally, he was getting the kiss he had been asking for.</p><p>But it never happened. Dream couldn’t hold himself together and started laughing as he hovered over Georges lips. </p><p>George growled, a heavy frown falling on his face. “You are so annoying! You can’t keep doing that!” </p><p>Dream threw his head back with a loud chuckle. “Yes I can!” George shoved him harshly. </p><p>“I fucking hate you, come on Dream,” George deadpanned. He moved to lean in, but Dream only sank backwards onto the couch. </p><p>“What’s wrong, George?” He wheezed, having the time of his life. George was on top of him now, a ball of Dream’s shirt in his fist. “You want something?” </p><p>“You are the worst,” George rolled his eyes, an unamused groan pushing past his lips. </p><p>“Kiss me then,” Dream cocked a challenging brow. George was quick with his movements, jerking Dream’s shirt up as he bowed down to connect their lips. </p><p>Dream was faster. His hand clapped over his mouth, stopping any contact. </p><p>“Ok, fine. I’m going to our room. Don’t talk to me,” George fussed, moving to get off of the overconfident blonde. </p><p>“George!” Dream whined, hooking his hand around George’s wrist. “Fine.”</p><p>George stopped, settling himself back on to Dream’s lap. Dream rose up to lean on his elbows. He moved his head to gently peck George on the corner of his mouth. </p><p>George nearly exploded, flustered and frustrated. He climbed off of Dream and began walking away. “You’re sleeping on the couch. Asshole.” </p><p>Dream sat there snickering until he heard the door slam shut. He tore himself off the couch and rushed to the bedroom where he knew George was probably smiling like an idiot despite his tantrum.</p><p>He opened the door quietly, shutting it silently behind him. He snuck up behind George, snaking his arms around his waist and pulling him close. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he said quietly, pressing his face against George’s. George jumped, surprised by the sudden presence. Dream pressed a gentle kiss against George’s temple. </p><p>“So now you want to kiss me?” George huffed. “I don’t even want it anymore.” That was a very obvious lie.</p><p>Dream continued to trail chaste kisses down George’s face, leading down to his lips. “Oh come on,” he scoffed lowly, “I know you do.”</p><p>“I don’t. Go away,” George irked. </p><p>Dream decided to listen to George for once and moved away. “Okay, anything for you.” He had a sly grin on his face. George despised him. </p><p>“I didn’t mean that! My god!” George let out an upset gripe. He flopped onto the bed, appearing miserable at how he was being treated. He was defeated, accepting there was no way he could win this. He turned on to his back and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring up at the ceiling.</p><p>“What? You upset,” Dream leaned on the bed. George didn’t answer. “Aw, poor baby,” he mocked in a childish voice, pursing his lips. He crawled over to George and laid next to him. He swiped hair out of the agitated boys face. In response, George turned away.</p><p>Dream moved closer, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend. “I know you’re not mad at me. You just want to get what you want. I know you, idiot,” Dream jeered. </p><p>“Piss off,” George said bluntly. </p><p>“Okay.” Dream nuzzled his face into George’s neck, acting like an innocent little puppy who could do no harm. George tensed up, his cheeks dusting red. He turned around to face Dream. His eyes were closed, his long lashes stood out against the light freckles that dotted his cheeks. George cupped his cheek tenderly, a lovesick expression taking over him. He could never be mad at him, not for long at least. He pressed a kiss against his forehead.</p><p>He didn’t fall asleep like Dream did. He hugged him softly, resting his chin on his soft hair. He let out a content sigh. He loved his life. He loved the life he held so tenderly in his arms. He admired every piece of him—every piece of them. It was magical, their relationship was. George wouldn’t have it any other way.</p><p>Dream woke up an hour and a half later. He slowly looked up to meet George’s eyes that glinted with love. Dream smiled. “Morning, George.”</p><p>“Hi,” George grinned back.</p><p>Dream moved up so they were face to face. He connected their lips gingerly. George melted into it quickly. Their lips disconnected a few times, but they  always found their way back to each other. </p><p>Finally, George got the kiss he ways waiting for. And it was completely worth it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me @presquackity on twitter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>